Smile
by Nari-sama
Summary: He went missing one day and no one could find him...one day he show up broken and beaten...he didn't know anyone there and they wouldn't let him leave because they claimed they knew him but she was the only one he knew he could believe. AU after ch53
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had very little progress with Corazon or HR&ST so I decided to work on this idea I've had floating around for a long time.**

**Zero's a little insane.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...nothing at all...not even my soul, the song below is called Shattered and is by Trading Yesterday

**Smile**  
Chapter 1 Rediscovered

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on_

_But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced..._

He held his hand up to his eyes, they hurt with the blinding light that filled the room...even artificial light caused extreme pain.

Light equaled pain.

He needed Ichiru...he needed his brother...these people they said they knew him but he couldn't remember any of them.

His nails dug into his palm and a vine shot from his hand smashing the chandelier hanging over head plunging the room into darkness...that was much better...Rose was a good girl after all, she never liked to see him in pain.

"Zero" the girl who had called herself Yuuki cried out as she rushed through the door "Are you alright?"

She was nice but how stupid was she? Always asking him when she knew he couldn't talk. He liked the other man more he at least never talked to him directly. The other people wandering around were annoying though especially the man called Aidou...he didn't like him.

For some reason they all called him Zero.

He'd been here for two days now and he didn't know why, the girl wouldn't tell him anything...all she did was ask if he was fine and fawn over him. He'd woken up the day before in this mansion with the girl sleeping in a chair by his bedside. Everything was mixed up in his mind and what memories he did have were jumbled so much he couldn't figure out which were real and which weren't.

"You're bleeding" Yuuki stated holding his hand in her much smaller ones, water was running down her cheeks. Water? ah now he remembered...it was tears...but why was she crying? He put his uninjured hand to her face caressing her cheek. "Zero please don't be sad" she exclaimed.

He wondered what she was talking about until felt the wet on his face, tear rolling down from his own eyes.

"It's okay" Yuuki whispered holding him close to her.

"Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama has returned" the annoying blonde from before announced from the doorway.

"Thanks Aidou-sempai" she murmured not turning around to face him, she didn't want him to see that she had been crying.

"I smelt blood...are you injured?" Aidou asked her.

"No, Zero's hand is cut...can you get some bandages" Yuuki requested of him. 'Zero' didn't see why, the wound would be healed before he returned.

He observed the two of them, they behaved like master and servant but they knew each other and Yuuki just wanted to be treated like a normal person instead of a princess...which was what everyone here seemed to do.

"Of course Yuuki-sama" Aidou said and bowed before leaving them alone. He didn't want leave her by herself with him but she'd ordered him to and you can't refuse the order of a pureblood.

He was bored and now that the evil light was gone he could sleep without the pain.

"Awww" he yawned tiredly and closed his eyes, he didn't really care about the position he was in it wasn't like she would hurt him though you never know with these purebloods they're all monsters on the inside, some are just better at controlling theirs then others. For some reason he felt he could trust this one at least with his body while he rested. Really what could she do? Torture him in his sleep? Bleed him dry? It didn't really matter.

**&&&**

Yuuki was quiet at dinner, she couldn't handle Zero when he was like this. She thought once he woke up he'd be fine.

"Are you alright Yuuki?" Kaname asked staring at her from across the table.

"Yes...I'm fine Kaname" she reiterated for what felt like the tenth time that day and to tell the truth she was getting tired of it, why'd she have to act like everything was perfect when they were around other people just because they were purebloods? Kaname and her were people too...it wasn't fair.

"Is it Kiryuu? I heard he woke up two days ago while I was away" he said his voice apathetic and his face blank.

"Zero doesn't remember anything...well I don't if he does because he doesn't talk, he just stares blankly at the walls or sleeps but the way he looks at me I can tell he is in there somewhere" Yuuki explained hope leaking into her voice.

"AHHHHHHHHH" a distant scream could be heard from the hall echoing off the stone walls of the mansion.

Yuuki jumped up and ran back to Zero's room as quickly as she could.

There was water and half melted ice covering the carpet.

Aidou and Seiren were trying there best to hold him down as he thrashed around on the floor, Zero's arms unconscious waving his arms around with his claws out trying to get away from them in his sleep.

"What happened?" she demanded unusually angry.

"I don't know I came in the bring some food, I just shook a little to wake him up and he started to attack me" Aidou tried to defend himself.

"No I'm not going back!" Zero screamed trying desperately to escape.

_The green eyed man ordered the others to put him in the draw after they beat so badly he couldn't move anymore_. _The green eyed man said he was sorry but he couldn't disobey._

_It was dark and cramped...so cramped he had to lay on his side with his knees pressed against his chest and even then he couldn't move._

_There were others above and below his prison moaning in agony and sadness. They gave him no food or water...just a tube that passed through the slat in the door that blood came down once a week well that's what he thought, by then he'd forgotten even what month it was let alone what day trapped in this pitch black cage._

_It wasn't the dark that scared him...it was the light...the light meant they were going to take you out to play with them._

"Zero, it's Yuuki please calm down we're not going to hurt you" he heard a voice plead through the pain and terror.

Yuuki...he knew that name, a picture of a smiling brunette teenage girl filled his mind.

He was afraid of Ruka for some reason, she could tell.

"The green eyed man said he was sorry...but he wasn't sorry...if he was sorry he wouldn't have let them do those things" Zero muttered insanely "He wouldn't have listened to the queen bee her golden hair blinding him" suddenly he stopped fighting them and slumped forward. "I would appreciate it if you got of me, after what you just put Zero-nii through I would be in the right to kill you both" he said his voice low and threatening "Yuuki-san it's so nice to see you again"

Suddenly it twigged "Ichiru-kun?" Yuuki asked.

**TBC**


	2. Ghost

**Thanks for the review and yes I have more ideas to come mhuahahaha I have two fics I just started called Butterfly and Undercurrent. Now I'm normally a Kaname/Zero writer but I was trying to make this more gen and focus on the rebuilding both Zero's sanity and his friendship with Yuuki.**

**I can't help it! The YAOI has infected my brain...I'm sick at the moment with a throat and ear infection so I'm all muddled lol.  
**

**Disclaimer:** No I have no claim over Vampire Knight though the poem is mine!

**Smile**  
Chapter 2 Ghost

_Locked In the labyrinth of my mind  
I want to just block everyone out_  
_I'll ignore them as they scream and shout  
Grab the torch and come  
Try and find me,__  
What's become of my heart?  
Come and see  
As I wander trying to pick up the pieces  
Nothing else really matters anymore  
I just don't care  
Sitting into the dark  
Searching for something I just don't have  
It's more than I can bear..._

"I see you're doing well" he said coldly pushing Aidou and Ruka off him flinging them both into the wall and knocking them both unconscious.

"Why are you here Ichiru-kun? Your dead" Yuuki asked watching him nervously.

"Well Zero-nii did eat me after all or maybe he's just so insane that he's created an elaborate mental construct based on his memories of me" Ichiru answered "Hell if I know Yuuki-san, this is Zero we're talking about" he strolled over slowly half stumbling and sat on the bed "Now this is much more comfortable than the floor...awww look at you poor little Yuuki all scared and confused" he laughed as he laid down.

"Zero isn't insane and I'm not afraid of you" She argued.

"Zero-nii's always been insane I'm mean he thought about killing himself every single day after he was bitten by Shizuka-sama" Ichiru commented rolling on his side "You know I was right when I asked how he could love someone like you...you're so selfish, even more than I was but still I am family...it was always - Zero lets go find Kaname-sempai" he spoke in a high pitched effeminate voice mocking her "No Zero you can't kill yourself...Zero drink my blood even though you don't want to"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed her small fists clenches.

"Oh look at the little pureblood go, a little home truths getting to you Yuuki-sama?" he joked "He hated you you know this last year you were his only friend after all so I guess you dumping him for some like Kuran really hurt him...he's a level D I guess a pureblood princess is just way out of his league".

"Yuuki what is wrong?" Kaname asked stepping into the room.

"Ah! The great manipulator arrives at last" Ichiru laughed maniacally and bit his hand.

"Yuuki didn't you say Kiryuu couldn't speak?" Kaname said staring at him with distaste as the strong odor of Kiryuu's almost pureblood strength blood hit his nose.

"Well that's just Zero-nii and he's asleep at the moment so I can have some fun with Rose-chan" He explained and a long silver vine slivered out from the wound in his hand and wrapped around his own arm loosely.

"Why did you come out anyway?" Yuuki asked angrily "Zero might have wanted to kill himself sometimes but he was never insane"

"Yeah yeah keep denying it, you say it enough times maybe you'll believe it" Ichiru joked "Zero-nii just doesn't want to come out right now those vampires really did a number on him you don't wanna know what he was dreaming about...I'll tell you it's not rainbows and kittens".

Kaname stood there observing Ichiru's performance and would have been enjoying himself if it wasn't directed at his dear Yuuki. The boy should be grateful they even bothered rescuing him, he'd been found on the grounds of the new Vampire Council naked and half starved, his wrists and ankles were rubbed raw like he'd been chained and there were scars along his back as if he'd been whipped multiple times.

Kiryuu had been missing for four months and in that time his appearance had changed. His silver hair now reached just past his shoulder, he had lost a significant amount of weight not he hadn't been terribly thin to begin with the last time Kaname had seen him.

Kaname and Yuuki had given some of their own blood to help him heal and even then he'd been unconscious for the last month.

"Lets leave Kiryuu alone, Yuuki I'm sure he'll be fine" He said lifting up Ruka and Aidou and dragging them both outside. After Yuuki had reluctantly followed him Kaname locked the door, Kiryuu might be insane and bitter but at least he was better to deal with than Sara.

**&&&**

When he woke up his head hurt and there was an almost healed wound on his right hand. He looked around, there was a hole that looked like it had been punched in the wall and there were large blood patches on the carpet. A broken lamp laid on the floor near the wall as if someone had thrown it there in a fit of rage.

He looked over at the clock and realised he'd lost ten hours, he blacked out again damn it and the room looked like a bomb had hit it.

He laid back down on the bed with was really the only thing left unscathed and stared at the ceiling 'Don't Ignore Me!' was written on it in metre high letters in dark congealed blood.

Who the hell would do something stupid like that...really it wasn't like he was going anywhere soon, he could barely walked to the door without getting out of breath and making his legs buckle.

His stomach growled hungrily and his chest hurt all of a sudden. He could feel his fangs extending painfully.

_'You want this don't you my little monster' the woman taunted him as she waved her cut finger centimetres from his face but always just out of reach._

_His chest hurt so much but he couldn't get to the blood. She kept him shackled and hanging from the roof or the dungeon and his feet chained to the floor...the tension in the chains meant he was left suspended in mid-air with his arms taking his whole weight and he couldn't move an inch except for his head._

_'Bitch' he growled only to receive a slap to his face leaving a sizable bruise on his cheek.  
_

_'Insolent bastard you should know when to bow down and show respect to your betters!' she screamed at him and flipped her long golden blonde hair over her shoulder._

_'Well I can't exactly bow now can I...and last time I looked you weren't my better just because of your filthy blood' he spat and looked at her directly in the eye._

_Her blue eyes turned bright red in rage and her slender fingers wrapped around his neck tightly. In a moment of insanity he compared her to Kuran and thought, even while she was strangling him to the point his face had probably turned blue, that the conniving bastard was more intimidating than she ever could be._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he could hear it being unlocked from the outside.

"So you are awake" The tall brunette man stated.

Zero looked at him perplexed as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"You're thirsty aren't you?" he asked stepping over the broken furniture to sit on the bed next to him "I am Kuran Kaname and I would appreciate it if your brother would stop destroying my property".

So it had been Ichiru, Zero hadn't heard from him in such a long time.

Kaname opened the collar of his shirt revealing the light coloured skin of his slender neck "You're thirsty, drink" he ordered "Yuuki would be terribly sad if you were to die now and I won't have you killing my servants".

_'You should drink my blood now' he said as Zero held his gun to Kuran's throat trying to hold him off._

_'Is this a joke?' he growled trying to escape from the pureblood's grasp._

_'Why should I joke...within me is the Kuran pure blood which certainly lengthen your life...the shadows of insanity will become distant' Kaname told him._

So they'd done this before...unfortunately there was one problem was he was so exhausted using what little strength he had left to control his bloodlust that he couldn't even lift his head. Zero thought he was a moron right now if he couldn't tell he was too weak to even sit up let alone bite him.

"What you need help?" He asked staring down at him with bored garnet eyes and Zero so wanted to slap him right now.

Kaname put his arm around Zero's waist and shoulder to pull him into a sitting position while Zero wished snapping turtles would appear and eat Kuran's smug head. He was leant forward so he was resting against his chest and Zero had to admit he was at least handsome if you were being unbiased in your opinion.

Kaname sliced his claw along the bottom of his neck creating a large cut oozing dark blood and held Zero against it.

Zero thought that at least he looked good and had good tasting blood because Kaname was a complete jerk as he sucked weakly on the rich blood.

Rose loved it, her vines crawling under his skin excitedly but there was something at the back of his mind was telling him it was really poison.

"You really are more of a vampire than all of us" he whispered in his ear. Zero paid him back by sinking his fangs into the man's flesh roughly making him moan though Zero quite sure if it was from pain "Ah...that's enough..." Kaname ordered pushing him off him and back down onto the bed "Don't look at me like that...if you were really him you'd have shot me before you'd have let me do that".

He laid there feeling the new blood flow through him easing the pain that burned in his head down his jaw to his heart.

No if he was that person from his dreams he wouldn't have let him in the room.

**TBC**


	3. Walking Backwards

**Angst is awesome...though when I started writing actual stories I was into humor...personally I but thought I'd made Ichiru even more bitter than he normally was in canon though that's what I was going for ^_^  
**

**Anyway Crystal Youth have you read my other VK fic Corazon at all?**

**Anyone who works in nursing or aged care - yes I know Aidou's a moron moving Zero that way...he may be a genius but he's such an idiot  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the this I lay claim to...I don't own Vampire Knight or anything else that is copyrighted...the poem below is called Memories of A Time, if you like it you can read some of my other poetry and song work in my fic Belief! mhuahaha The angst makes me happy...^_^

**Smile**  
Chapter 3 Walking Backwards

_Many things are difficult to face  
But why can't I forgive and forget  
Erase these memories  
That have left in my mind  
A black and sickening taste  
I try and try  
Willing myself with quickening haste  
Not to waste  
The future I had dreamed and worked towards  
To loosen the cords  
Of the noose I had tied myself  
Because no one listens  
To my anguished cries  
They all think I'm too young to understand  
What the darkness truly is  
And turn away as I drown  
In these haunted memories  
As numerous as grains of sand  
You just can't let this be  
All these memories inside of me  
All this hatred burning me black  
I wish I could take it all back..._

_'You ready Zero-kun?' a young dark auburn haired man asked as he finished packing his weapons away._

_'Yeah...' he replied pulling his rucksack over his shoulder. He wondered why the other guy wanted to go on a mission with him...ever since he'd met him again he'd had a distinct air of disdain towards him. 'Yagari-sensei hasn't said anything about this mission to me how did did get it' he inquired his naturally paranoid personality coming to head._

_'Well you wouldn't have I received my orders from Jinmu-san, he said it was a two person mission so I could choose whoever I wanted to go with me...I may not like that you're a vampire but I do respect your ability as a hunter' the other stated but Zero still didn't feel right, there was something off about this._

_The journey was unsurprisingly quiet apart from when he took a small tin out of his coat and swallowed a handful of tablets every now and then as if they were lollies._

_'Two weeks ago Head Quarters lost contact with the hunter based here, the last report he put forward said that there was Level E's living in the forest surrounding the town. No one has been seen going in or out of the town since not even trade' his colleague explained as they traveled._

_'So there are no civilians left is what you're saying? Do you believe there is a pureblood involved' he questioned his eyes lighting up at the thought before he remembered who he was with._

_As the carriage pulled to a halt he shivered, it was cold even though it was only September and it was already snowing in the high country. Zero hugged his coat closer around chest, the cold was making the beast inside of him even more agitated driving it deeper inside him following his warm blood away from his cold skin. _

_The two of them walked the remaining two kilometres to the town._

_Zero was still suspicious of his partner even if Yagari-sensei and Cross trusted him and was about to ask him when they were suddenly attacked my five Level E's at the town gates._

_'Kaito!' he yelled out as he pulled out his Bloody Rose from his shoulder holster shooting one of the vampires in the head showering the snow covered ground with ash._

_'Kiryuu get to the base and contact headquarters we need backup!' Kaito yelled back from where he was fighting two at once off with his silver knives._

_'Okay' he called back and ran through the gates...they needed help the number of vampires even if they were Level E's there were just too many of them almost as if the whole damn town had either been turned or killed. Apart from the vampires it was a ghost town.  
_

_Bloody Rose was lovely the carnage, soaking up the blood happily with her thorns._

_When he arrived at the base he found bodies strewn around everywhere half decomposed. He barricaded the doors and ran over to the radio. All he heard was static and crackling over it, he checked underneath...the wires had been ripped out._

_He was about to go back to Kaito when he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He fell backwards his vision fading into black as he went unconscious.  
_

Zero woke up with a gasp.

"Good afternoon Zero" Yuuki greeted him from where she sat next to his bed "I was almost afraid you'd fallen into a coma again".

He gave her a weird look as if to say 'Don't worry so much idiot'.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked him "Kaname managed to get a wheelchair, so you don't have to be stuck in your room all the time".

Just looking at her made him feel tired...how the hell could she act so damn cheerful all the time? He wondered if perhaps there was an off switch and Kaname put her away in a closet to recharge when she wasn't around Zero.

Oh well he was getting bored not being able to move anything more than a couple of metres before he collapsed after what happened when he blacked out.

He nodded his head a little. It was funny how someone everyone else treated like a princess was mothering him every chance she got.

"Okay Aidou-sempai can you help me please" she called out and the short blonde vampire from before came rushing in.

"Yes Yuuki-sama what is it?" he asked panicking.

"I was wondering if you could help get Zero into his chair" Yuuki told him and upon hearing that he fell to the floor in shock.

"Yuuki-sama you want me to...to...to" He stuttered unable to finish his sentence.

"If you can't I just help him up myself okay Aidou-sempai" She said a bit disappointed at her friend/tutor's attitude.

"No no Yuuki-sama don't worry I'll do it I wouldn't want you to put hurt yourself" Aidou ceded to her and Yuuki went outside to retrieve the chair, while she was outside he leant down "Don't get used to this Kiryuu I'm only doing because I wouldn't want Yuuki-sama to lower herself by doing such a think as being a servant to a ex-human...once you're back to normal health I'm sure Kaname-sama will kick you out the door" he whispered angrily in Zero's ear.

"I'm back" Yuuki called out wheeling the chair in through the door and Aidou was startled a bit stepping back away from Zero quickly.

"Okay Kiryuu we're going to move you into the chair now so I'm going to swivel you around" He explained honestly there was no way he was going to hurt his back for Kiryuu by actually lifting him.

Aidou put pillows behind him so he was sitting up and then held his shoulder and thigh and then spun him into a sitting position where Zero's legs were hanging over the edge of the bed "Now can you stand?" he asked but Zero just looked at him like he was a moron "Okay...then I'm going to pull Kiryuu up so he's standing now I want you to be ready Yuuki-sama" she nodded "Okay ready" he placed his hands on Zero's shoulder and back and then turned the taller boy around before lowering him down to sit in the chair.

Whoa...His face turned slightly green and he felt almost sea sick after such quick movements...damn he wished he would be so he he could vomit all over Aidou's smug face.

At least he was wearing pajamas, that was one good thing, he looked down and realised that they had to be Kaname's being that they were so baggy on him oh well better the jerk's than Yuuki's that were probably pink and covered in love hearts or something else ridiculously girlie.

"Kaname's away having a meeting with the Hunters Association" Yuuki said wheeling him down the hallway while Aidou followed them a few steps behind "But I still have class with Ruka-san" she added "She's trying to teach me how to be a proper 'lady'" she looked down at his face "Yeah she is...though she's a lot better than Sara-sama"

_'Sara-sama' the green eyed man said from the door 'You have a guest'_

_'Tell them to wait' she told him licking her cut finger._

_'He says he has a message from the Council my lady' he explained his eyes looked as if he was pleading for her to leave the room._

_Zero's head slumped forward a drop of blood rolling down his chin._

_'Fine...' she sighed and whispered in Zero's ear 'I'll see you later my dear little monster' kissing him on his forehead mockingly._

"Zero?" Yuuki asked touching his arm lightly.

He looked up at her blinking and shook his head. He looked at her as if to say he was fine but then Zero just fell forward out of the blue slumped on the floor clutching his head with a trickle of blood running from his mouth.

_'Are you alright Kiryuu-kun?' the man asked worriedly 'I treated to occupy her as much as possible...come on let's get you down from here'_

_'Ichi...jou' he wheezed._

_'Yes it's me' he answered undoing the chains 'I can't do much but you need to get out of here...my mistress she is very ugly on the inside' Ichijou put Zero's arm over his shoulder supporting his weight as they escaped the dungeon 'Not even I know what she's truly capable of'._

_He dumped Zero outside 'Get out of here while you still can Kiryuu-kun warn Kaname-sama and Yuuki-chan' he whispered to him._

"ZERO!" Yuuki was screaming as blood gargled out of Zero's throat.

He needed to warn her of something but how did the guy expect him to warn them when he couldn't damn freaking remember. He tried to tell her but the pain in his neck and throat just kept getting worse and worse.

"No Kiryuu don't try and talk you'll only make it worse!" Aidou ordered him examining the younger vampire's neck where his seal glowed bright red but this was not from bloodlust.

_'You can't escape you're going to die at my hand just like every one of those filthy hunters' Sara whispered her cold breath on his bloodied cheek 'I'm going to send a little message to my dear Kaname...I wonder if he'll get it before or after you turn to dust it doesn't really matter that child will either way' she grabbed him by his hair pulling his head back and bit down hard on his neck sucking down some of his blood 'It's too bad you'll be dead soon your surprisingly tasty I think some of my servants agree as well with the way they look at you maybe I should let them have a play with you as well... they have deserved it so much' she laughed coldly._

_A vine shot out of the wound she'd gouged into his side and wrapped around her arm ripping into her hand. _

_'Now now that's not nice' Sara said sharply severing the vine with her claws roughly and it fell to the floor liquidizing into a poor of blood 'Well isn't that interesting those things are made of your blood...I wonder what would happen to them if I did this' she started slicing Zero's up and down making blood run down his chest and legs until he was barely conscious but the vines still emerged trying in vain to protect their host 'Oh well it was an interesting theory at least' she sighed boredly and walked over towards the door 'I'm done take the beast away to it's cage'._

**TBC**_  
_


	4. Misdirection

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews, I tried to add more Ichiru to the mix lol you all seem to love my Ichiru so I decided to let him loose for a bit.**

**I bet you can't guess who's going to betray Kaname? mhuahahaha  
**

**The poem is from two points of view by the way.**

**Disclaimer:** well I don't own Vampire Knight but the poem I use is mine ^_^

**Smile**  
Chapter 4 Misdirection

_I wish  
You could see  
Me for me  
Like you used to ignore  
All the other things  
All these memories and baggage  
We both seem to bring..._

_  
I wish  
You would be  
Not so blinded by the lies  
He told to you  
Until then I say my goodbyes..._

'_You'll never be able to warn them in time'_ a voice echoed around his head, he looked around, he couldn't tell it was coming from...he wanted to destroy that voice like it had him '_My little monster...' _his hands covered his ears pressing down hard against his skin.

He needed to talk but the words just wouldn't come out like he'd forgotten how to form them.

He been lying in this bed for so long and the only person who would talk to him was Yuuki, she was sweet and caring most of time but he could tell there was something she was hiding from him...it probably wasn't anything important she just looked so guilty when she helped him.

Sometimes when Kaname was at the mansion he would come around though he didn't know what that was about. He'd come into his room and they'd just sit in silence or other times give him blood when Yuuki wasn't anywhere near bye.

'I think it's time to blow this place' he thought as he rolled onto his side and pulled the wheelchair over to the edge of the bed. He slid himself backwards into the chair maneuvering clumsily with his legs virtually dead weight at the moment.

The door was a bit of a struggled but eventually he got it.

'Yes home free!' he thought wheeling himself down the hallway quickly.

"Zero" Yuuki called cheerfully "I'm so glad you're awake, how did you get out of your room?" she wondered.

'Damn you irony...I was almost free of Miss Sunshine over there' he cursed.

"I'm having a break from studying at the moment but you can sit in with me, you were always a better tutor than Aidou-sempai is" Yuuki said grabbing the handles at the back of his chair.

Wait what just happened, he wondered why she was so cheerful after what had happened the last time he was up and about.

"You'll never save them Zero" she whispered in his ear.

He looked around quickly...that wasn't Yuuki.

"They'll all die my little monster and it will be your fault, but don't look so down you'll always have me after all" Sara reminded him smiling with the tips of her fangs showing over her bottom lip "They'll all die just like your parents"

Suddenly the room shifted and he was thirteen years old again bleeding out his neck staring at his mother and father broken bodies covered in blood lying on the floor in front of him.

"Ah!" he screamed tears ran down his face without him realizing it.

"Zero! Zero!" he heard someone call out to him "It's okay it's just a dream, it's me Yuuki...it's only a dream I'm right here" he opened his eyes and Yuuki was sitting on the bed with him, her small arms were wrapped around him and she was stoking his head soothingly.

**&&&**

Ichiru was annoyed at being drawn out yet again. He yawned tiredly there was no one around to vent himself on and having to use the damn chair to get around limited his chances to make chaos in Kuran pretty little palace.

"Uh Zero there you are" Yuuki said coming into the lounge room.

Well maybe he could have some fun after all.

"Yuuki..." he said.

"Oh Zero you can talk now that's fantastic" she cheered excitedly.

"I hate purebloods don't you know that by now! Get away from me you little blood leeching bitch" Ichiru yelled pretending to be his brother.

"Zero...please I'm your friend don't be like this you're still sick" Yuuki pleaded.

"Yuuki leave please I will deal with Kiryuu" Kaname said sternly, walking in on the scene.

Yuuki looked like she was about to say something but gave in and left the room.

"Now will you give up this stupid charade" he demanded placing his hands either side of Ichiru's head.

"Yeah well make me vampire" Ichiru spat staring up at him with defiance.

Kaname griped his shoulders tightly "Don't tempt me Ichiru, the only thing standing between you and death right now is Yuuki" he threatened "Now you are going to apologize to her or I will locked you in a room with Aidou for a week" his grip tightened more.

"Urgh!" he cried out in pain.

"Now do we have an agreement Kiryuu-san?" Kaname asked with a slight smirk graced his lips.

No answer came from him and there was a vacant expression on his face, his violet eyes glazed over and staring ahead blankly.

"I see that's your response...a strategic withdrawal" he pondered letting go of his shoulders making Zero's head slump forward, it appeared both of the Kiryuu's were missing at the moment. He was about to go back to work when he heard a whisper.

"I tried to warn them, they wouldn't listen...I told them what a monster she really is but they wouldn't believe me" Zero whispered softly.

_He ran and ran as far as he could until he found a familiar face._

_"Kiryuu what are you doing here?" he asked helping him up as he stumbled to the floor of the mansion. The carpet was surprisingly hard and his skin burned as the fragile skin of his knees scraped against it._

_"She's going to kill Yuuki" Zero gasped trying to warn someone...anyone "She's going to start the war again you have to stop her"_

_"What are you going on about? Why are you here anyway Sara-sama won't like it, you're bleeding" he asked him._

_"Sara did this she's -" he was cut off as the other punched him out._

What good was a memory if you couldn't remember who was in it, it was like reading a novel without knowing who the characters were and all you had to go on were physical descriptions.

He started to hit himself with his fists against his forehead in his frustration.

"Kiryuu..." Kaname tried to snap him out of it "Zero! stop it!" he grabbed Zero's wrists before he could hurt himself anymore but there was still drops of blood running down his temples.

Kaname's eyes blazed bright red, it had been a year since Yuuki had last let her taste her blood and he'd lived off blood tablets since though the smell of fresh blood filling the air set his gums on fire honestly with all this blood the hunter was splashing around it was amazing he'd lasted out this long. He reasoned Zero wasn't exactly there at the moment and leant forward, his fangs extending and he started licking the blood off Zero's face hungrily his tongue slowly moving lower and lower. His fangs pierced his pale neck greedily sucking up the boy's blood.

"So I leave the room for a moment and this is what you revert to...you really are nothing but leeches" Ichiru murmured pushing Kaname away angrily "More I'm around you all the more I think Shizuka-sama was the only good one amongst you".

**&&&**

By the time Yuuki came back to see Zero he had a bandage wrapped around his neck.

"Oh what happened?" she asked concerned.

"When you left he started clawing at his neck" Kaname told her "I overheard what Ichiru said to you"

She pondered the strangely guilty look in his garnet eyes "That was Ichiru-san...I should've known...Zero would have just wanted to get away" she said sadly "Onii-sama Seiren-san received a message last night and she said Shiki-kun is coming to see us tomorrow"

"Okay thank Yuuki" he answered distractedly.

Zero looked between them observing them silently and not touching his food...he had no appetite and for some reason he wondered if Yuuki had made breakfast. His hand brushed over his neck and his finger tips glanced the twin puncture wounds on the right side of his throat. Everyone here was hiding something.

**TBC**


	5. Determination

**Actually the poem last chapter was Yuuki and Zero. **

**Yeah every character has two sides to their personality maybe not as literally as Zero's but it is there.**

**Lol well I won't say who it is but I will say it isn't Cross or Takuma okay who are betraying Kaname, well Takuma is but it isn't by choice.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Vampire Knight

**Smile**  
Chapter 5 Determination

_I can't see the sky  
I can't feel the sun  
Everything's all upside down  
And I'm coming undone  
Trapped in this hourglass  
Being crushed by sands of time  
Day after day  
It's so sublime  
Knowing no one in this unfamiliar town  
I feel so alone..._

He thought this mansion reminded him of Alice In Wonderland he didn't know how he could remember a children's book when he couldn't remember the last 17 years of his life but going around his place was like stepping down the rabbits hole with so many twists and turns if he didn't draw arrows on the walls he wouldn't know which way he was going...though if Kaname asked who did it he was blaming Aidou...he didn't like that guy, his hair was blonde like that woman's and Ichijou's were.

He'd woken up after sleeping all night and now he was wandering around bored searching for someone to entertain him. They kept him here they should be at his beck and call damn it...at least that was Zero's way of thinking about it.

The scent of blood hit him like a tsunami, it was pureblood and near bye. It could be Yuuki or Kaname's but that scent just brought back bad memories and he had to get away.

He shot up forgetting how weak his legs were and almost fell over if he hadn't supported himself using the wall and slowly with small step after the other he got away from the sickening smell.

Zero's heart beat with a drum against his ribs and breathing was quick and gasping. He fell flat against the fall trying with all his strength to stay upright. He was away from the disgusting smell now but he kept going.

He was covered in sweat by now and his long silver hair stuck to his forehead where it had soaked it up off his skin.

Yes, he would walk he didn't care how weak his body was his stupid legs would fucking walk damn it! One foot in front of the other he ignored his body as it screaming out to him to stop.

He had to keep going.

_He had to keep moving...they would come to check on him soon and find him missing. They had made the mistake of leaving him along with the keys on the table, even though he was chained up still he was bleeding and Rose was always a good girl._

_This was the third time he'd tried to escape and he couldn't afford to fail while he could still remember who he was. He'd carved the letters into his skin K I R Y U U Z E R O but they were already healing over._

_He shuffled and limped through the narrow underground corridors as quickly as he could._

Out of nowhere a he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiryuu what are you doing wandering around at this hour?" Kaname asked him.

If he wasn't so tired he would thought Kaname was an idiot for asking him anything that wasn't a yes or no question but as soon as he'd said that Zero collapsed onto of his chest.

"You idiot you exhausted yourself again...come on" he told him picking Zero up into his arms like he assumed he would do to Yuuki and again if he was cognitive part of his brain were operating at the moment he'd be significantly annoyed.

**&&&**

It was night when Shiki arrived alone which in itself was weird but as soon as he came through the door he and Kaname locked themselves away in the study.

Zero had noted the guy Kaname had called Senri and Yuuki had called Shiki-kun had been carrying a briefcase.

He sat in the lounge room watching TV and fell asleep again before they came out.

"Ahhh" he yawned opening his eyes tiredly and found a blanket laid over him. He rubbed his eyes and looked up.

"Thank you Senri I'll be meeting with Cross in a week and be at the Council meeting as well can you get them by then?" he heard Kaname ask.

Shiki nodded silently "Kain is working with the hunters, for now they don't know he's here though Cross will guess eventually" he whispered.

"I know...but there's nothing that can be done" Kaname replied as he lead him out "It's good to see you again how is Rima doing?" he asked.

"She's doing well" Shiki said boredly "She has a movie coming up, I've never heard of it but it has this sparkly guy in it...I thought it was ridiculous".

"Yes it does, I hope the next time you come to visit that you get to see Yuuki she would like to see some new faces" he said thoughtfully as they left the room.

Zero watched and decided to go back to sleep, these people had boring lives.

It was weird that Shiki guy looked like the man in his dream.

That's how he spent a lot of his time lately - just sleeping. Ichiru was upset again but then again when wasn't he and when he was his brother liked to destroy things other people loved most.

**&&&**

"No no that's all wrong" Aidou yelled at Yuuki, he'd been trying to teach her algebra again and was getting no where like always.

Zero had been limping down the hallway to the kitchen trying to get the strength back into his skinny legs leaning on the handles of his wheelchair for support when he'd heard the blonde's screeching.

He was determined now no matter how mentally unstable he was at the moment he was going to get his body in working order and remember who he was. He had those two simple aims.

He trudged into the classroom to see what was going on.

"I can't get this" Yuuki complained and muttered under her breath "Zero was a way better teacher".

"What was that?" Aidou asked sternly.

"Nothing..." she sighed.

"Good..." he said "Kiryuu shouldn't you be in bed?" he questioned looking over at Zero oddly. It was weird as if he'd walked in on something...which was stupid because the door was wide open, anyone could have been walking bye and overheard Aidou's parrot voice.

Zero shrugged, was he meant to stay in his room all day bored out of his mind waiting for Yuuki to visit him like a puppy waiting for it's master to return home from work. Well if anything he'd be a kitten if he was an animal so the analogy was a stupid one he thought.

"Get out of here Kiryuu I'm trying to teach, go do whatever you do around here wasting oxygen, I don't care as long as you're not here!" Aidou commanded him.

He narrowed his eyes, where did this bastard get off calling him that, he really hated him now and it wasn't just because of his hair colour now. He growled softly, this bastard thought he was so good.

_**Slap!**_

He heard the sound before he'd known what had happened "Apologise Aidou-sempai you say sorry right now" Yuuki ordered him angrily.

The little pureblood princess had backhanded Aidou in his face and he stood there stunned and for a second he thought he was dealing with Kaname instead.

"...I'm...sorry Kiryuu...I shouldn't have said...that" he said reluctantly and hung his head shamefully.

**TBC**


	6. Lingering On The Moment

**Here's another chapter lol we finally have some progress in the plot!**

**I bet you can't guess what Yuuki's guilty about! Anyway big things for next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Vampire Knight!

**Smile**  
Chapter 6 Lingering On The Moment

**_I remember  
That look on your face  
When I told you  
I'd leave without a trace_**

**_It was when you told me  
You were in love with someone else  
Now you see  
I'm long gone  
But I can't bare__  
That my mind's still trapped there  
Still lingering on the moment_**

**_You want to start again  
But I can't forget  
What you did to make me regret  
Ever knowing you..._**

_He hated them all...he'd promised Ichiru he would kill all those fucking purebloods. Ichiru was the only person he should have ever cared about...then he wouldn't feel like this now. _

_He had trusted Kaito to watch his back and now lot at the situation he was in, that proved there was no one he could rely on to get him out of here but himself._

_She smiled, damn her if he didn't deserve to smile than she wasn't allowed to either more. _

_Trust...love...happiness those were meaningless words in his world now ever since Yuuki had become dead to him._

_'So are you ready to give up yet' She asked her slender fingers slowly running down his cheek 'I'm going to ask you again...now I want you to tell me how an untamed Vampire can access the Hunters Association Head Quarters'_

_He wouldn't talk_, _he couldn't talk not when Cross and Yagari-sensei's lives were on the line, it didn't matter what happened to him as long as no one else was hurt. _

_She'd tried to control him, to force him to obey her like he'd seen Kuran do with lesser Vampires but he still refused to say anything not even to spew insults at the conniving bitch._

_His head flopped onto his bloodied chest, he was so tired...he didn't even remember how long he'd been there, he'd tried to count but he'd lost track after a week._

_'Sara-sama, he's here' Ichijou announced through the door, he barely recognised the blonde's voice after so long but he never remembered the Noble's voice sounding so forlorn and defeated._

Zero woke up on his bed and wondered how he'd gotten there when the last thing he remembered was Yuuki slapping Aidou during her maths lesson.

His memory was fuzzy after that point, he wondered if Ichiru had forced his way out again?

He looked around everything seemed to be intact and there were no new injuries that he could feel so what could have happened, it wasn't like when Ichiru was in control...it wasn't a blackout...it was more like his memory of the time after meeting Yuuki in her lesson was one giant blur. He almost wondered if he didn't have a hangover before he remembered even if he knew where the hell Kuran kept his booze he didn't even like alcohol in the first place so why the hell would he drink enough of it to scramble his memory of the last ten hours.

He groaned, he wanted to ask anyone what the fuck was going on in this stupid mansion but how could he when he couldn't consciously talk.

"...fu..ck..." he moaned...wait did he just say that? let's try that again "hello..." he coughed a painful dry hacking cough, his voice box protesting it's use after who knows how long without being used.

Wow things were starting to look up, now all he had to do was say more than two syllable words without hacking his lungs up in the process.

"Good Evening Zero" Yuuki greeted him "You missed breakfast so I brought you some" she was cheerful but she still looked like she was hiding something and set a tray of food on the nightstand carefully.

"...Yuu...ki" he muttered painfully hell it felt like someone had taken a chainsaw to vocal cords.

She was taken aback for a second "Zero?" she asked thinking maybe she was imagining things.

"Yuu...ki" he said again and started coughing.

"Zero you can talk!" Yuuki exclaimed quickly rushing to his side with the glass of juice from the tray "Don't strain yourself, here drink this it'll help".

He drank the liquid greedily trying to moisten his his dry barren throat as she held the glass up to his mouth for him. It sooth the burning pain a bit but he was determined to be able to speak jut like he had been to walk and nothing _that woman_ had done to him was going to stop him.

A memory filled his head but this time he knew it wasn't about that bitch Sara.

_Two people laid on the floor, a man and a woman in the mid-thirties, they were both dead with large holes in their chests where hearts should be like something...or maybe someone had ripped them out._

_Suddenly he was lying on the ground staring up at what looked like a young version of Ichiru...or was it himself who had a smirk on his face and a woman, Zero knew instinctively that she was a Vampire. _

_A small trickle of blood ran down her pale chin down onto her already blood stained kimono._

_He could feel pain coming from the left side of his neck and his vision was becoming blurry from blood loss. He tried to stay awake, he had to go to his brother...why had he done this? had he let that woman into their home and let her kill their mother and father? _

_Ichiru said he cared about him but then why would he do this and leave him lying bleeding on the snow covered ground all alone._

**TBC**_  
_


	7. Under The Covers

**So now the plot finally kicks into gear!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, no nothing at all of Vampire Knight

**Smile**  
Chapter 7 Under The Covers

_Her kindness  
Hides her guilt  
The secrets  
She keeps  
This life that you've built  
Will come tumbling down__  
Because you love,  
You lives __  
Were built on a heap lies..._

_Her soft tongue lapped along the length of his neck as if she licked enough she could peal the skin off with her tongue alone. Her claws pierced his sides as she tried to hold him in place even though the chains were wrapped __tight biting into his wrists and ankles.  
_

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, another flashback...he could really do without those memories if that's what they were though Zero knew he wasn't enough of a psycho nor was he a kinky masochistic to want to fantasize about those sort of things.

There was that smell again, he couldn't tell where it was coming from but it kept waking him up.

Zero tossed and turned in bed trying to get back to sleep again after only two hours.

He heard the door to his room creak slightly as it opened and someone shuffled in, he resisted turning over to look and heard the rustling sound of clothes hitting the floor. He felt the bed dip slightly and the blankets move.

Maybe it was Yuuki, Kaname was away at the moment and it can be very spooky at night.

Okay maybe not...they were way too big to be Yuuki...he just hoped it wasn't someone like Aidou that would just be creepy.

"Shh..." the person whispered from behind him "Your bed was closest...I just returned and Yuuki's mad about something so she kicked me out".

"Really?..." Zero murmured softly his voice still rough from disuse.

"So you can talk now...that'll make things more interesting around here" Kaname said curiously.

"Just stay... on that... side" he told him and tried to get back to sleep.

Eventually he managed to get to sleep though it was only for a few hours and whenhe woke up with Kaname's arms laid over his hip. It was a bit embarrassing though it wasn't any worse than what he could remember Ichiru doing in the few memories of his childhood he had managed to recover so far.

"Wake up bastard" Zero growled as he tried to escape the pureblood's embrace and poked the brunette's arm repeatedly.

"Stop it" Kaname mumbled sleepily and ended up rolling on top of him, Zero couldn't help but pray that the man was at least wearing pants.

Okay this was just ridiculous "Get up" he said annoyedly and bit him in the shoulder.

"Ow...knock it off Yuuki" Kaname said as he woke up and slowly opened his eyes "...Kiryuu?" he blinked sheepishly for a couple of seconds before he remembered how he'd gotten there.

"Get off moron" Zero said poking him again.

"Okay okay" he ceded as he rolled off him.

Zero glared up at him, his legs were still sore and Kaname laying on top of him hadn't helped any. He massaged his shins to get the circulation back to his lower legs and grumbled, how dare this bastard think he can use him as a personal pillow, now he'd have to use the damn chair again until the blood flow returned.

**&&&**

He glared at Kaname from across the dinner table all breakfast. There was that damn mystery smell again and it was annoying him to all hell, that sharp tangy yet at the same time a sweet smell...a strange scent that was a mixture of copper, salt and flowers.

"Zero what's wrong?" Yuuki asked resting her hand on his arm.

"Nothing..." He answered and shrugged his arm away.

He stared at Yuuki oddly and sniffed the air, his brow furrowed in thought...that smell it was coming from her "It's you" he whispered not knowing he had said the words out loud "That damn smell...it's you".

"What?" She asked puzzled.

He just shook his head "What...I didn't say...anything" he denied and went back to eating trying to stop himself from smelling the stupid scent. Even though awake for about a three weeks now he still couldn't each much solid food and was still very thin.

"So Kaname when do you have to go back to the Council?" Yuuki asked Kaname, Zero thought her demeanor didn't look as friendly as her tone suggested.

"I have to return in two days sorry my dear but Cross has been badgering me again about getting the Council to accept the new peace treaty" he explained and they went back to eating in silence.

**&&&**

It had been three days since he had first smelt that scent on Yuuki and he still hadn't worked out what it was. He was bored and had nothing else to do after Kaname had left again...Yuuki had lessons with Ruka for some up coming party she had to attend, watching her fall on her arse trying to get practice walking in high heels up and down stairs with a heavy book on her head had been funny for the first couple of hours but after a while even that lost his interest.

So Zero had gone back to his other favourite hobbies such as walking TV and drawing all over the mansion's pretty walls.

And so it was that just before dawn Zero found himself wheeling himself around the unending corridors looking for something to keep his mind occupied.

Most good little Vampires would be asleep at this time of day but he didn't want to sleep...it wasn't like he wasn't tired, he hadn't slept in one and half days, the damn stupid dreams kept plaguing him and startling him awake so he didn't see any point if all he was going to get was a few of hours of broken sleep to wake up feeling worse than before he put his head to the pillow.

"Ah..." he heard someone gasp from behind a bedroom door.

Zero stopped and listened carefully and then he smelt that smell again along with the scent of blood.

"Ah! Aidou!" a girl's voice cried out breathlessly "more...harder".

Oh no...it couldn't be...he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. He moved closer to the door and opened it slightly, through the gap he could see clearly in the dark with his Vampire eyes that there were two people on the king sized bed, a small woman sitting on top of a man...it didn't take a genius to work out that they were both naked under the sheets covering them.

"Oh Yuuki-sama!" Aidou screamed thrusting up into Yuuki as she held onto the headboard. Both of them gasped for breath with sweat and streaks of blood covering their bodies and soaked into their mused hair.

Zero's hand covered over his mouth unconsciously as he forced himself not to make a sound.

The sweet young girl who had helped looked after him and always wanted to him to be her friend was now sucking his blood with a guy who was meant to be one of Kaname's friends while they went at it hard and fast like there were freaking rabbits.

If she was doing this to Kaname, her fiance, behind his back with the pureblood's close friend and supporter...than what did she really think about Zero, was she just helping him out of misplaced guilt, was Yuuki just trying to feel better about herself. He didn't know about that but he had always felt that she had been hiding something.

As he looked away he noticed on a near bye dresser there was an array of perfume bottles, damn it all made sense now. The blood he'd smelt before the first time he'd walked...the guilty looks she would cast Kaname's way when she thought he wasn't looking and the way Aidou had acted in their lessons, even he knew no one would dare anger a pureblood like that unless they were insanely stupid or knew they wouldn't be killed as soon as the words left their mouth.

He didn't know what to do...tell Kaname or keep quiet?

**TBC**


	8. Hypocrisy

**Heh Ichiru such a gangster lol! he sounds like such a pimp...**

**Anyway I wondered when someone would get the Twilight reference lol I don't like it either. **

**Zero isn't going to tell Kaname folks...no it won't be him to tell our dear Mister Vampire his dear Yuuki is screwing the proverbial next door neighbour lol**

**Anyway Merry Christmas to you all!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Vampire Knight, that's all Matsuri Hino's

**Smile**  
Chapter 8 Hypocrisy

_Confrontation is inevitable  
From now on  
This situation is regrettable  
But you got yourself into it  
I can keep a secret if you can  
You have to understand  
That what I saw was anything but forgettable..._

He stood in the kitchen cooking himself lunch much to the chagrin of the few servants that maintained the mansion.

"Zero...please talk to me...just tell me what's wrong?" she asked him, Zero hadn't talked to her in three days and it was worrying Yuuki.

He had his back to her and ignored her pleas choosing to just continue to watch the food he was cooking. He sighed, he wished she would quit asking that all the time when she knew what was wrong.

"I saw you" he replied eventually, not turning around.

"What do you mean Zero?" she said puzzled and walked up close to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me..." Zero growled and shrugged her hand away "This morning I saw you with Aidou" he turned towards her and leaned against the counter crossing his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't with Aidou" she denied, the tips of her fingers brushed over the side of her neck nervously.

"Don't try to deny it! I saw you you were naked and on top of him sucking his blood damn it" he spat angrily.

"What does it matter to you anyway!" Yuuki yelled back "Do you care about Kaname huh? I saw you two sleeping together the other day" she knocked him to the ground her small hands around his throat.

Zero just looked up boredly "You kicked him out of your room moron... he went to my room on his own... what the fuck was I meant to do push him out the door when I'm fucking half asleep!" he gasped unable to fight back "When...I woke up...he thought I was you...he's a bastard why the fuck would I want to sleep with him even...if he is attractive" Zero sliced his hand with his nails making himself bleed onto the marble floor, silently vines slivered from the wound wrapping around the inattentive pureblood.

"Shut up!" she screamed "You deserted me when went back to being a Vampire! You deserted me so I went to Kaname! He's always away I had no one else to turn to! AH!". Suddenly the vines tightened around her trapping her thin body in a cage of metallic thorns.

"You know Yuuki when you want to be you can be as much of a psycho bitch than Sara" he said sliding out from under her.

"Shut up..." she whispered sadly with tears running down her face.

He put his finger up to his mouth "Shhh...now now Yuuki, why are you being this way...I already knew what you were doing with that manslut Aidou, by the way you should probably get tested for STI's" he joked sarcastically "Anyway I know it was you the other day that altered our memories" he patted her head as if she was a child.

"I didn't do anything to Zero's memory Ichiru" Yuuki replied softly.

"Well it probably was more like Seiren that altered them but you told her to didn't ya, Kami-sama you are so freaking whiny...really why does Kuran want to marry you?" Ichiru debated tapping his index finger against his lips as if in deep thought "If he wasn't such a manipulative bastard I would so want to tap that, Zero's kind of a masochist though so it would probably be the other way around heh" he poked her between the eyes and laughed bitterly.

"Bring Zero back!" she complained "You're not real! Ichiru's dead...just shut up". Yuuki turned her head away trying to block him out.

"Then what am I? Come on Princess I'm waiting and Zero won't be waking up from his little nap for a while now" he whispered into her ear as he caressed her cheek "He really loved you, you know you really threw for a loop when you said you'd eaten your human self...okay I'll let you off the Ichiru Express for now, it seems he woke up early damn it...seeya around Princess-chan" he kissed her on the cheek and the vines retracted slowly back into his body.

Yuuki gasped in relief as she knelt on the floor holding a hand to her chest, that had been close.

**&&&**

In three days there was going to be some big ball held by the Council, whatever the hell that was, and for some stupid reason Kaname had completely forsaken what little sanity Zero considered him to have and insisted that he attend the damn stupid party.

Seeing as he had long worked out he had no where to go, at the moment he didn't really have a choice but to obey at least one of the sociopaths demands once in a while.

Right now he was trying on some of Aidou's and Kaname's suits, which he reminded himself to disinfect himself later after he wore Aidou's clothes. The results were that Aidou's were too small for him and Kaname's suits were too big.

It was stupid why'd he have to wear a damn monkey suit anyway all he'd do would be sit in a corner ignoring everyone.

"You're going Kiryuu there is no way out of it even if I have to knock you unconscious...actually that may be preferable" Kaname told him "Now just pick one so I can get it adjusted" He ordered him with his arms crossed impatiently.

"Okay okay...damn prick" he muttered under his breath "That one" Zero pointed to a black suit with a white shirt and black vest along with a crimson tie.

"I should've know" Kaname sighed "Now go do whatever the hell you do when I'm not here".

'Wow! Yay destroying stuff! maybe he's not so bad after all' Zero thought sarcastically though if the older pureblood ever tried to punish him for damaging his stuff he would so use what he just said against him.

**TBC**


	9. The Big Reveal

**Yeah folks I know it's hard to believe but Kaname is not in fact God...he doesn't know see all and know all lol**

**As the title says there will be something revealed which many of you have been wondering.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't in fact own Vampire Knight...it so would be awesome though

**Smile**  
Chapter 9 The Big Reveal

_Words will be my sword  
That I stab into your heart  
All this misery  
You could have stopped from the start  
Before it got too far  
My words are my only weapon  
In this war  
I can't ignore what I saw  
What I heard  
That You did  
All I can do is yell and scream  
and poke at these wounds  
Watching the blood stream  
Out of you..._

He hated these clothes they we too restrictive, so he undid the top two buttons and loosened his stupid tie...yay finally he could breath.

These bastards were annoying and he hated how they stared at him. What was their problem anyway, so he arrived in the same car as Kaname...what, so they think their fucking as well or something...honestly these damn Vampires have one track minds.

"So have you heard Kuran-sama brought a D to the party" someone said a little louder than was really necessary.

For some reason he had the overwhelming urge to just slice open his hand and let Rose fuck them up.

"Yes he followed Kuran-sama and Yuuki-sama around like a lost puppy, it was hard to believe it was really that Hunter boy" another said as he adjusted his monocle or maybe Zero just imagined that part he wasn't quite sure though he did think a Vampire with a monocle was hilarious and unexpectedly laughed out loud. Really who wouldn't find that funny.

"What are you laughing at scum?" one of the Nobles questioned but he couldn't help but keep on laughing.

"A Vampire wearing a fucking monocle" he replied pointing over at the other man "and what is up with your clothes you look like The Count from Sesame Street" hey he was bored and there is much choice of TV shows early in the morning okay.

"Why you?!" the man yelled indignantly.

"I mean really what are you going for stereotypical Vampire of the year or something, it's just plain tacky" Zero hit back sarcastically, he couldn't help it really it wasn't his fault he was programmed like this...though he was 90 percent sure he wasn't a robot...maybe.

Suddenly the Noble's hand came up as if to strike him but was stopped midair.

"Shiki-san I would advise you that it is isn't wise to hit Kiryuu-kun" Kaname calmly argued as he grasped his wrist "I do believe that the representative from the Hunters would undoubtedly try to shoot you if he saw violence occurring, I'm sure Senri wouldn't want his uncle to be killed now".

Zero thought Kaname sounded creepy and wondered if he hadn't been possessed.

"Yes of course Kuran-sama I apologize" the older Shiki said bowing to Kaname as if he was a prince.

"That was annoying" Zero muttered as he walked away.

"I told you to stay close to Yuuki you idiot what are doing getting the Nobles all riled up for, you're acting like a child" he asked pulling him along behind him by his wrist.

"They started..." he said.

"I am starting to regret bringing you along, I only brought you here to stop you destroying the mansion" Kaname explained and sighed tiredly he really wished he'd just go back to being the old Kiryuu already honestly they'd been here for an hour and already he was remaking enemies.

"Damn you Vampires always ruin my fun" Zero muttered "Can you let go I can't walk as fast as you moron" he tried to pull away.

"No you'll wander off again" he argued not letting go.

"What am I four years old? Let me go now or you'll have to carry me" he growled damn the stupid pureblood for walking so fast, Zero's legs were already starting to wobble, they could've at least let him have a walking stick...what was Kaname afraid he was going to beat someone with it if he had one.

"Okay fine but stay with Yuuki, Seiren is too busy to watch over her" Kaname lectured him and released his wrist.

"Meanie..." he said and stuck out his tongue childishly "Yeah yeah I'll stay with Yuuki-neesan Kaname-jiji".

Kaname sighed again and shook his head, Zero was worse than Aidou or Takuma these days, and he walked away to talk with Council members.

**&&&**

Zero was so freaking bored. He'd been staying near Yuuki like Kaname had told him like a good boy and she wouldn't talk to him...okay if she wanted to be petulant than so could he.

"I'm so bored" he exclaimed with his arms crossed over his chest "If something doesn't happen soon I am going to kill someone...ne Yuuki...Yuuki..." he had been trying to annoy her into talking to him for the last ten minutes.

"Alright what is it Zero?" she asked finally giving up the silent treatment.

"Can we go back to the hotel? We're not doing anything and most of them are thinking of ways to get you alone and I don't think it's to do with you cuteness really there might are well be a sign saying we want to suck your blood" he complained, he wanted to leave he was tired and there was nothing interesting to do here to keep his mind off things.

"So there you are Yuuki-sama, how are you tonight?" a young woman asked.

Zero froze in shock.

"I'm fine Sara-sama, Zero and I were just leaving" Yuuki said. She looked behind her to look at him but Zero was no where to be found.

"Oh than goodnight Yuuki-sama, I was so looking forward to seeing you and Kaname-sama again" Sara replied with a soft smile on her lips her hand resting on Yuuki's shoulder.

"Kaname is still here if you would like to speak with him" she told her talking a step back but Sara's grip tightened on Yuuki her nails digging into her shoulder.

_**Slap!**_

Zero's hand came across Sara's face.

His eyes closed for a few seconds before he asked "Yuuki are you okay?" he had run off when he'd seen the other pureblood but he'd had a bad feeling in the back of his mind and couldn't leave Yuuki alone with her "Sara-sama isn't it? You really should learn some manners, you don't touch someone who you are not friends with so intimately".

Yuuki stared at him, no this wasn't Zero.

Sara held the side of her face glaring at him "You should learn to control you pets Yuuki-sama" she spat and turned away in a huff.

"You shouldn't have done that Ichiru" Yuuki whispered looking up at him.

Ichiru smirked "It was fun though you should've seen her face" he said "I've been here since Kaname dear dropped Zero by your side anyway I better let him back in things are boring again" she didn't know whether to believe the other Kiryuu or not.

His head dropped forward against his chest and he swayed a little before his eyes opened again.

"Can we go back now?" Zero asked.

"Sure" Yuuki replied, she was sure now that it hadn't been Ichiru who had helped her. She smiled... it meant her friend was still in there somewhere. It didn't matter what was said he was still here with her, he could walk and talk already he could have left already if he wanted to...Ichiru was just saying things to hurt her.

**&&&**

Yuuki and Zero walked slowly back to their hotel room. Zero was hugging the wall as he swayed tiredly.

"Kain-sempai, why are you here? I thought you were working with the Hunters Association" Yuuki asked.

Kain had been waiting in the hotel corridor, he leaned against the wall boredly "Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama told me to make sure you got back to your room okay" Kain said putting his hands into his pockets.

Zero stared ahead blankly...this man...he looked like...

_He laid bleeding on the carpet. _

_"You should really put this one on a leash Sara-sama" Kain said nudging him with his foot._

_"I thought it was interesting that Kaname couldn't control him" Sara commented "He's like a kitten really, once you get past the claws he no problem...isn't that right my little Zero-chan" she patted him on the head._

Zero froze clutching his head in pain, his eyes glowed crimson in the darkened hallway "Bastard!" he growled and lunged at him angrily.

"ZERO!" Yuuki screamed.

**&&&**

"You and Zero beat Kain unconscious, you better have a good reason you're trying to kill my supporters" Kaname demanded.

Ichiru had been out for awhile now and he felt confrontational as always...even more so now seeing as Aidou had tied him to a chair, which was no where near as kinky as it sounds thankfully.

"Well I would have thought you would have thanked me, after all he was spying on you for Shirabuki Sara" he answered as he smirked "You really should keep better track of you subordinates Kaname-chan maybe than you would know Aidou's fucking your precious Princess Yuuki behind your back".

**TBC**


	10. Subterfuge

**Hi folks thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all had a happy Christmas. Thankfully** **my birthday is coming up in eight days so yay more presents lol** **who doesn't love free stuff.**

**Anyway I'm working on my other things right now so if any of you read my other fics than please be patient okay.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight

**Smile**  
Chapter 10 Subterfuge

_Don't shoot the messenger  
Isn't that what they say?  
I'm just a passenger  
On this disaster ride  
I may not have always been on your side  
But I will tell the truth  
Because I don't care  
There's no reason to lie  
While your life is being stripped bare  
I'm not that callous__  
No matter what you think  
I don't have that much malice..._

Kaname stormed out, he couldn't believe what that bastard who lied and betrayed people as easily as breathing but what motive would Ichiru have for saying such outrageous things about his subordinates and friends.

He had tried to keep his usual cool and try and think this over calmly. Suddenly a gigantic crater was punched into the wall near bye.

Kaname needed to know if it was true...just the thought of Aidou and Kain betraying him like that made him angry enough to kill the next person who stepped out of line.

He leaned against the wall, his arm covering his face, damn it why couldn't he have people close to him...people that he could trust with all his heart...why the hell did everyone have to stab him in the back.

**&**

Ichiru licked his lips in thought as he fiddled with the robes around arms and waist. He'd just remembered about the switchblade he'd hid in Zero's shoe the night before and was trying to reach it...unfortunately with all the weight he'd put on one side of the chair he'd ended up tipping himself over and ended up on his side.

"Ow..." he groaned and blinked his violet eyes sheepishly "Okay...so that wasn't one of my better ideas" he raised his legs up to his chest and moved his left ankle as close to his mouth as possible, pulling the knife out of his shoe "Damn it TV makes this look easy" he sighed and rolled over so he could grab it with his hand.

After a couple of minutes he'd managed to free himself "Stupid Vampires and their stupid restraints and their stupid sexy faces and their stupid soap opera like lives" he muttered as he rubbed his sore wrists.

Suddenly his body started to move on it's own "No! Zero I'm not letting you back damn it!" he screamed in pain trying to regain control as his vessel started walking outside of his commands.

Ichiru searched and called out to Zero but there was no reply, his brother was trapped in his memories again but then who was controlling their body then?

**&**

Hanabusa was tired after retraining Kiryuu but Yuuki had insisted and he could never refuse his princess anything.

"Aidou-sempai did Zero hurt you?" she asked caressing his cheek with her hand, her slender fingers sliding down his jaw and neck.

"No it's just some scratches, please Yuuki-sama I'm tired tonight..." he whispered sitting back down on his bed.

She ran her hand through his soft blonde hair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Please I need you Hana" she murmured softly into his ear and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He was fine with her using him, just like he was using her. They were both substitutes and they were okay with that as long as they got the comfort they longed for.

Hanabusa kissed her back but with a lot more fervor as she pushed him backwards on top of the mattress and straddled his hips as she unbuttoned his suit.

What they both didn't know is that someone was watching them.

**&**

Zero laid on his bed in a catatonic state. His violet eyes were open but they were vacant and dead as his memories of that place played around in a loop in his mind.

**_If those bastards thought __he'd go down without a fight and beg at their feet then they didn't know Kiryuu Zero..._**

_Blood flowed from his chest as the bastards dragged him in_.

_He was covered in slash wounds and his limbs hung limply from the drugs flowing through his system._

_Why the hell did they want him? He didn't know anything that would benefit Vampires in anyway, even if they wanted intel on the Association...oh well most Vampires were stupid anyway because if they spent so much effort capturing him they must know that even if he did know stuff they would find useful he wouldn't tell them shit all._

_A woman...she was a pureblood so could he really class her as a woman...anyway she walked towards him with a smirk across her lips that reminded him of a certain person he'd rather not think about right now._

_"If I'd known he was such a pretty little beast I would have ordered you to capture him sooner" She said brushing his silver hair out of his violet eyes._

_"Of course, Sara-sama but I warn you he killed many of our numbers, it was the human with him that finally subdued him" the man who'd dragged him back to the dungeon kicking and screaming explained.  
_

_The only pureblood by that name was from the Shirabuki family, he'd remembered seeing her before when he'd been looking through the archives for info on pureblood families.  
_

_Ah...so that's who was responsible for this all...he should have known Kaito couldn't be trusted._

_"My Lady, Sara-sama...Kain-san is here to see you" Ichijou Takuma announced, it was a surprise to see the older boy away from Kuran's side let alone working for someone who was presumably the enemy._

_He stared up at the blonde wearily and tried to glare but found he didn't even have the energy to do that._

**_He was going to escape be it today or three months down the track and he didn't care who was in his way...._**

_He knew he was wounded...he'd let himself be so Rose would come out of her hiding place in his shadow of a heart. _

_He was currently face down in a metre of snow near a town he didn't remember the name of, though to be honest he couldn't even remember his name at the moment let alone where he was. He just had to keep moving so that the monsters couldn't catch up to him._

_She had allowed her soldiers to play with him while she was away. He had killed them all and bathed in their filthy blood, Rose had actually been satisfied for the first time since she had been born from him._

_It had hurt so much and tears ran down his ashen face, he wanted to just stay here laying in the cold snow until his whole body was numb and go to sleep...sleep forever._

_No he couldn't do that until he had his revenge.  
_

**&**

**_Pop! Pop! Pop!  
_**

The lights above him shattered one after the other as their fuses blew.**_  
_**

Kaname was beyond outraged, his hands clenched at his sides with his claws biting into his flesh. He couldn't believe what he was watching...his beloved precious Yuuki crawling all over Aidou in a most seductive way that not positively be misconstrued as anything else than what it appeared to be.

His fangs dug into his bottom lip and a small trail of blood leaked down his chin. He wanted to punish them...to make Yuuki hurt as much as she was making him right now.

He hadn't felt this betrayed since his uncle Riido had murdered their parents.

Kaname turned away and forced himself to turn away...he couldn't afford to let his instincts to take over but his garnet eyes were already shining bright red in the darkened hallway, bursting in and killing Aidou wouldn't satisfy him and anyway it Yuuki was the one using her power over him.

On his way back to his own room he heard some crying from the room next to his, he remembered that Kiryuu was staying there - that had been Yuuki idea - and so he opened the door.

Zero was spread out on the bed whimpering and with tears running down his now pasty coloured face, Kaname had never seen him like this even after Shizuka died and he had to be locked up. For the first time in his life he almost felt sorry for Zero though he was still angry over Yuuki and his strategic mind was telling him it was the perfect opportunity to get back at his little sister.

He wouldn't know anything being in such a state.

Kaname smirked, the boy had always been Yuuki's shield but this time he would be literally protecting her by sacrificing himself even if he didn't know it.

Leaning down he torn the ex-human's clothes off, his claws tearing into Zero's sickly coloured skin and blood soaked into the white sheets.

He couldn't help it, he was a Vampire after and hurting others and making them bleed turned him on. Zero was a lot skinnier than he was when they were at the Academy, his hips were much more prominent and his waist narrower from his time he was missing.

Zero's eyes were staring up at him unseeing and he wished he was conscious so he would feel this world of pain Kaname was about to impart upon him.

As he entered him Kaname felt a difference in Zero's demeanor, his eyes no longer appeared lifeless, his face was still wet but this time it was from sweat and there was a red tint to his skin now and there was heat radiating off him.

He ignored it continuing thrusting into Zero's bleeding entrance and bit into his shoulder lapping up his strong blood.

Zero flailed his arms weakly only partially aware of his surroundings and was muttering unintelligible things, he hit Kaname again and again on his back with his closed fists and suddenly metallic vines burst out out of Zero's bleeding flesh.

"You should know to obey your master" Kaname growled but the vines continued to wrap around his wrist and leg "So you have a new friend and you don't want me to take him away Rose" he tried to rip them off him but they just tightened.

Zero's eyes changed to a glowing lavender colour "I won't let you continue to hurt Zero" he said softly "I can kill you right here and now Vampire".

"Well that's interesting, so you're the spirit of the Bloody Rose how are you here with Kiryuu if he doesn't possess the gun" he asked curiously refusing for now to step away from Zero.

"That's none of your concern, Zero isn't your plaything to use as you will bastard now leave resolve your problems yourself for once instead using others" Rose said her grip tightening further the longer Kaname stayed there.

"Hmph fine" he replied calmly and moved out of Zero and the vines loosened the more he moved back until he was at the door "I don't need relationship advice from an inanimate object".

"Yeah that was an awesome comeback" she said sarcastically and shook her vessel's head "Vampires are stupid and you're still a rapist Kuran".

**&**

Inexplicably Zero woke feeling very groggy and in pain.

He wondered if he'd been run over by a truck and possibly if anyone had gotten the license number.

Had Ichiru taken over again? he pondered.

He was aching and sore all over and in some of the most inappropriate of places but he didn't have any wounds anywhere that he couldn't sense and he couldn't smell any blood leaking from any place on his body.

They were still in the hotel, the decor was too modern to be Kaname's replica of a Renaissance Italian mansion...though for some reason he had a feeling it possibly was the real thing based on what he'd seen after he'd drunk Kuran's blood.

As he sat up it felt as if the room was spinning and he fell back down onto the bed, he wouldn't be trying that again hell he felt like he was going to vomit.

Whoa...he'd only had two small glasses of wine the night before.

He shivered and pulled a blanket over him, the window was open and a cold wind was blowing in from outside.

These new memories filled his head and he could remembered everything from Sara's prison from start to finish...he didn't want to remember, Ichiru had always been the one to hold those so he didn't have to see them. He knew what the bitch wanted now though didn't know what to with the information now that he had it, the most obvious was to just Yuuki and Kaname Sara's plan and be done with it.

"I'm not going to let you do that Zero" Ichiru said taking control.

**TBC**


	11. Retracing My Steps

**Ah! I better update lol it's been so long since I worked on Smile, anyway just remember folks amnesia is in no way permanent! Zero will get all his memories back sooner or later.**

**This chapter's really to lead up to the next one...not much really happens. Chapter 12 will be awesome though lol!  
**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews - yeah Rose will come out more but not often only when Zero and Ichiru are out...she's important later on! and also yes wah! T.T Kaname is a bad man don't worry though he'll get his punishment eventually**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight

**Smile**  
Chapter 11 Retracing My Steps

_You can't look me in the eye  
We are fading into black  
I know now  
I can't get you back  
I see in your face  
Your mind's starting to crack  
Please don't hate me  
I just couldn't see  
At the time what I was doing wrong..._

When Kaname went to see the others the next evening he was surprised to find nothing had changed, Zero had only some scratches and small bruises visible through his clothes but he was no where near as bad as he'd left him bleeding and broken on that bed, if that damn spirit hadn't appeared he could have done much worse to the boy.

"Ah, Kiryuu what happened to you?" Aidou asked curiously.

"Saa well I don't remember but I think Ichiru was out again" Zero said with a fake smile plastered across his lips as if he was planning to kill them all in their sleep.

Yuuki looked down and stared at her plate "You're still recovering maybe there's someway to stop him?" she asked.

"Maybe but I don't really like the idea of being chained down at night" he replied unconsciously rubbing his wrists, something was making him uneasy the stupid Ball was over why the hell were they sticking around this place "Anyway need to go do something so see ya" he said and moved quickly to leave the room.

"Where are you going Zero?" Yuuki asked worried for him.

Damn these people are so nosy, he thought, he looked back at her trying hard to find the right words to explain "Yuuki you don't need to worry about me so much...I'm sorry" he whispered and rushed out of the hotel room.

**&&&**

Zero raced to the Association Head Quarters he might not remember everything but he remembered enough, how could that bastard let them do that to him...even if he was now a Vampire they were comrades damn it!

He was going to kill him, he didn't care that he didn't even have any weapons of his own Rose would be enough to kill this fucker.

"TAKAMIYA! I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING HERE GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE OUT HERE BITCH!" Zero screamed out furiously through the atrium.

"Zero...is that you?" someone asked "and here I thought you'd be dead by now".

He turned around to see the older Hunter standing at the top of the staircase "Get down here so I can kick your arse you bastard!" he yelled.

"Wow you're so angry and yet you're eyes aren't red you must really hate me" Kaito commented dryly as he walked towards him, his bored blue eyes stared down at him coldly.

"You literally stabbed me in the back and handed me over to freaking Vampires" Zero growled "How could I not hate you...you're worse than what we're fighting" he grabbed the front of Kaito's shirt, as he reached him, and threw him hard up against the stone wall.

"You really need to calm you might be mistaken for a Level E" he said calmly "Anyway I wasn't doing anything I wasn't ordered to do".

Zero was shocked unconsciously releasing his grip.

"Zero what are you doing?" Yuuki called out, he wondered how she was able to get inside the building with all the charms.

"Yuuki..." he whispered looking back at her.

"You ran off so suddenly you shouldn't be doing that in your condition Zero" she pleaded with him.

"Yeah Zero listen to what you're little pureblood princess says, run along now and - " Kaito taunted, waving at him but he was cut off before he could say anymore.

Yuuki's fist slammed into his face knocking him to the floor.

"So...you have little girl's fighting your battles for you now Zero?" he muttered wiping his sleeve across his bloodied lip.

"I would say the same for you as well Kaito" Zero replied as Yuuki pulled him away towards the entrance "I'll be seeing you around next time you won't have your friends to hide behind" he threatened.

**&&&**

"Why the hell did you stop me?!" he snapped at her as they walked away from the Hunters Association Head Quarters.

"Don't you realise I care about you Zero...you're in no condition to be picking fights with Hunters" Yuuki chastised him.

"I'm not a child I can look after myself okay" He argued "Where are we going anyway?".

"Kaname-sempai has a meeting to attend at the Council so he wants us to stay there as well... he send Aidou-sempai on an errand and Seiren's off somewhere so he wants to make sure we're protected" She explained thought Zero was pretty sure when she said we she really meant herself because he didn't believe for a minute that Kaname would be protective of him, something was up...this whole situation with the Council seemed fishy from the outset. Why not just have him protect Yuuki! He didn't need to be babysat damn it.

It was only when they arrived at the Council building did he realise how close the Vampire and Hunter head quarters both were. Especially seeing ass he'd remembered that over half the town worked for the Association in some way or the other...it was like the Vampires were saying a big screw you to the Hunters.

He could feel Rose crawl under his skin, she was uneasy about this place.

"Yuuki...Kiryuu I was worried you shouldn't run off like that" Kaname said with that knowing smirk on his face, it so annoying that Zero wanted smack right off his face.

**TBC**


End file.
